Communication interrompue
by anzendes
Summary: Comment renouer une conversation rompue depuis des années ? Izuku Midoriya en a bien sa petite idée.


Un glaçon posé sur sa joue une nouvelle fois boursouflée par Ochaco, Izuku était plongé dans ses pensées. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, il avait encore attiré les foudres de Katsuki Bakugou. Pourtant, le disciple d'All Might avait bien prit soin d'éviter tout contact avec son ami d'enfance depuis le début de la journée, ayant bien comprit qu'aujourd'hui était un jour où le cendré était plus énervé que de normal. À tel point que même Eijiro n'avait pas tenté de s'approcher de lui, de peur de se faire excessivement cogner pour rien. Alors personne n'avait tenté un seul contact avec lui et tous regardaient le blond, incertains. Quand celui-ci était dans des états comme ça, tous savaient bien que ce ne serait pas bon pour eux. Alors Izuku l'avait simplement ignoré. Oui, ce foutu nerd avait osé l'ignorer. Cela avait alors renforcer la colère de l'explosif et, alors qu'il discutait tranquillement avec Ochaco à la pause de dix heures, Katsuki avait explosé. Alors, pour extérioriser cette colère il s'était dirigé à grandes enjambées vers le vert et l'avait cogné. Une nouvelle fois. Et une nouvelle fois Izuku n'avait pas réagit. Pas même de surprise lorsqu'il avait senti le poing de son ami d'enfance contre sa joue. Encore moins lorsqu'il s'est écroulé au milieu du couloir sous la force de son coup. Pas même après les nombreuses insultes que lui envoyait Katsuki. Non, il le fixait seulement de ses grands yeux verts, une lueur difficile à interpréter luisant à l'intérieur. Et une fois que le calme avait reprit l'explosif et qu'un silence de mort était tombé dans le couloir où tout le monde fixait les apprentis héros dubitatif, Izuku sourit. À Katsuki. D'un sourire tendre et sincère, laissant de marbre tout les élèves de l'Académie. Son amie placé à côté de lui le regardait incertaine, tremblante de rage. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, même avec le coup qu'il venait de se recevoir, le détenteur du One for All avait ce regard et ce sourire à l'égard de son ami d'enfance. Le calme plat qui régnait fut coupé par le vert.

« Ça va mieux maintenant Kacchan ? »

Alors que les yeux de tous ce qui regardaient la scène s'exorbitèrent, le cendré pesta en détournant son regard de celui déstabilisant du plus petit qui s'était entre temps assis en tailleur face à lui. Katsuki lui même ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce dernier réagissait comme cela la plupart du temps. Il le cognait, certe, beaucoup plus rarement qu'avant mais pourquoi cet abruti de nerd réagissait comme ça ? Il venait de lui jeter un violent coup et il lui répondait avec un sourire ? Sérieusement ?

« T'es vraiment qu'une petite merde, Deku. »

Contre toute attente, le prénommé ria sincèrement, étonnant tous le monde. Ochaco regardait son ami enragée. Elle ne comprenait pas. Vraiment pas. Il le traitait comme la pire des merde, et le voilà qu'il souriait et rigolait bêtement ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à la fin ? Le comportement de Katsuki n'était pas normal ! C'était de la persécution ! Et Izuku se laissait faire bien gentiment, depuis probablement des années. Alors qu'elle allait exploser, elle se fit devancer.

« Je sais Kacchan. Tu me l'as déjà dit hier et avant-hier. »

L'appelé sera les poings. Le sourire n'avait pas quitté une seule seconde le visage d'Izuku, et ça l'enrageait. Il ne pouvait pas réagir comme une personne normale et le haïr ? Tous le monde l'aurait fait alors pourquoi pas lui ? Le cendré claqua sa langue et tourna le dos à son ami d'enfance, rejoignant sa salle de classe sans un mot. Le silence se perpétuait dans le couloir bondé d'élève. Izuku se releva en un bond et épousseta ses vêtements. Il se tourna vers son amie brunette, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début de la scène, avec un sourire et un regard qui se voulait rassurant pour elle. Cette dernière se mordit nerveusement la lèvre avant de s'avancer vers lui, attraper sa main droite et le tirer avec elle a l'infirmerie. Recovery Girl n'était pas présente, ce qui soulagea légèrement le disciple d'All Might. Ochaco le força à s'asseoir sur un lit alors qu'elle partit à la recherche d'une poche de glace qu'elle déposa doucement contre la joue endolorie de son ami. Elle le fixa un moment sans rien dire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ochaco-chan ? »

La brune sursauta suite à la douceur de la voix du vert. Elle serra son poing posé sur sa cuisse et se mordit la joue intérieure. Devait-elle lui dire le fond de sa pensée ? La voyant dans un dilemme intérieur, le vert tapota doucement le dessus de sa tête affectueusement. Ce geste forca la brunette à parler.

« Deku-kun, je ne comprends vraiment pas. Bakugou est le premier des connards, pardonne moi l'expression, avec toi et toi tu réagis comme ça... C'est incompréhensible. »

Un petit rire résonna dans la pièce, ce qui surprit la fille gravité. Elle se retourna vers lui, embarrassée et pleine d'incompréhension. Il l'affubla d'un sourire tendre et se rapprocha d'elle, comme si il souhaitait la rassurer.

« Ochaco-chan je t'en ai déjà parlé n'est-ce pas ? De mon passé avec Kacchan.

\- Un petit peu. Tu es très vague là dessus.

\- Tu sais, ma relation avec Kacchan n'a pas toujours été comme ça. Je l'ai rencontré en maternelle, on s'est tout de suite entendue ayant nos mères qui se connaissaient on se côtoyaient très souvent. On était vraiment inséparables, jamais on en trouvait un sans l'autre, ça amusait beaucoup nos mères à cette époque. Il rigola légèrement. Je pense que jusqu'à aujourd'hui, c'est l'une des meilleures périodes de ma courte vie. Sincèrement. Kacchan était très prévenant avec moi, j'étais un vrai pleurnichard... Même si je le suis encore un peu maintenant, avant c'était pire. Ce fut au tour d'Ochaco de rire. Mais tu sais, si je pleurais beaucoup c'était pour une raison précise. J'aimais quand Kacchan accourait vers moi, un petit peu paniqué parce qu'il avait peur que je me sois sérieusement blessé ou qu'il me soit arrivé quelque chose. Mais à cause d'une certaine chose, notre lien a été entravé. J'en ai beaucoup souffert, et je pense que lui aussi. On m'avait déclaré sans alter parce qu'à quatre ans je n'avais pas développé le mien, mais ça c'est un secret entre nous d'accord ? La brune hocha vivement la tête. Notre rêves d'êtres tout deux les meilleurs héros ensemble s'était comme brisé, et même s'il ne l'avouera jamais parce que c'est Kacchan, il a été affecté lui aussi. Au début, je trainais encore avec lui et ses amis, même si je me faisait quelques fois martyriser par eux, Kacchan les arrêtait. Mais il y a eu un jour où j'ai osé me dresser contre lui pour protéger quelqu'un... Et ça il ne l'a pas supporté, alors petit à petit, comme les autres il a commencé à me martyriser lui aussi. Au début ce n'était presque rien et j'ai toujours réussi à cacher à ma mère ce qu'ils me faisaient subir. Mais tu sais, je me sens chanceux qu'il m'ait persécuté.

\- Chanceux ? S'étrangla Ochaco.

\- Oui, beaucoup. Au début, je le haïssait. De tout mon être. Puis un jour, j'ai vu d'autres garçons sans alter se faire maltraiter tu sais... Beaucoup finissaient à l'hôpital, un groupe d'intimidateur en a même poussé un au suicide. C'était passé aux informations et ma mère avait beaucoup pleuré en me serrant dans ses bras ce soir là, elle avait peur que ça m'arrive. Mais cette mort m'a ouvert les yeux, Kacchan me protégeait. Enfin, inconsciemment je pense. Non j'en suis même sûr. Et je me suis dit que si ça n'avait pas été le groupe de Kacchan j'aurais probablement fini comme lui. Alors ma haine s'est transformée en gratitude. Je ne peux pas le haïr, ça m'est impossible. Et même si cet idiot est une tête de cochon, il n'est pas méchant. Il ne sait plus comment communiquer avec moi, moi non plus d'ailleurs alors il le fait par ses poings. Je ne lui en veut pas pour ça. Je ne lui en voudrait jamais, même les plus gros coups qu'il me mettrait seraient pardonnés. »

Izuku avait terminé son monologue avec un sourire des plus sincère collé à son visage. Ochaco ne savait quoi lui répondre, elle se blottit contre lui, un doux sourire au visage. Elle comprenait maintenant. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit brusquement, Ochaco sursauta et se décolla d'Izuku presque immédiatement. Elle fut soulagée de voir que ce n'était que Tenya.

« Izuku-kun ! On m'a dit que Bakugou-kun t'avais frappé !

\- C'est gentil d'être venu Tenya mais je n'ai rien... Ochaco en fait vraiment toujours trop. On devrait retourner en classe ça a sonner ! »

Ses deux amis acquiescèrent alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie. Il ne vit pas l'échange de regard entre les deux autres et ils finirent par rejoindre leur classe. Heureusement pour eux, ils n'étaient pas en retard. En rentrant dans la classe, Ochaco et Izuku furent étonné de voir qu'une atmosphère froide régnait dans la classe et que peu d'élèves parlaient. C'était très inhabituel. En voyant le disciple d'All Might arriver, les filles se précipitèrent sur lui, inquiètes.

« Izuku-kun ça va ? Demanda Momo

\- Euh oui parfaitement... Dit-il mal à l'aise

\- Il ne t'as pas râté cette fois encore Bakugou Dit Mina touchant sa joue

\- Quel boulet ce Bakugou. Pesta Kyouka »

Izuku était quelque peu perdu. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait actuellement et cela le mettait affreusement mal à l'aise. Il jetait en même temps des coups d'oeil remplit d'incompréhension à Katsuki qui faisait seulement mine de l'ignorer. Il soupira.

« Les filles ? Je ne suis pas sûr de saisir ce qu'il se passe là... »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'avoir une réponse que Present Mic entra dans la salle brusquement, faisant rejoindre chaque élève à sa place. Le vert s'installa prudemment sur sa chaise, encore un peu sonné. Vraiment, il ne comprenait rien à la situation. Décidant de laisser tomber, il se plongea dans le cours.

La journée de cours avait été interminable pour Katsuki Bakugou. Les filles de sa classe ayant décidé de le pas le lâcher par rapport à son attitude avec Izuku, elles l'avaient jugé sur son comportement toute la journée. Et cela avait été très long. Beaucoup trop. Habituellement, il se serait moqué de tout ça, mais un sentiment de culpabilité s'introduit en lui rapidement. Et il n'aimait pas ça. En voyant Kyouka et Mina arriver vers les casiers à chaussures, il s'activa un peu plus ne souhaitant plus écouter de commentaires désobligeants. Mais il se figea inconsciemment lorsqu'il entendit leur conversation.

« Dit t'as entendu ? Apparemment Tenya aurait vu Ochaco et Izuku enlacés à l'infirmerie. Tu crois qu'ils sortent ensemble ? Je les trouverais trop mignon moi ! S'écria Mina

\- Momo m'en a parlé oui, après c'est leur affaires je ne veux pas m'en mêler moi... »

Le cendré claqua la porte de son casier, faisant sursauter les deux filles avant de sortir de l'établissement. Sa colère qui était descendu venait de remonter en flèche. En plus de cela, un sentiment de trahison le rongeait de l'intérieur, ce qu'il trouvait particulièrement désagréable. Il n'aimait pas ça. Pas plus qu'il aimait qu'Uraraka profite de ses différents avec son Deku pour se rapprocher de lui. ...son Deku ? C'était bien la première fois qu'il pensait à ce stupide nerd précédé d'un pronom possessif. Son cœur se serra. Non, ce n'était plus son Deku. Il l'avait perdu au moment où il avait commencé à le maltraiter. Et penser comme ça lui faisait mal. Un mal de chien même. Il se dit alors qu'il devrait avoir une discussion avec lui, histoire de mettre les choses à plats. Mais arriverait-il seulement à lui parler ? Comme si le destin voulait qu'il en soit ainsi, il fonça sans le faire exprès dans Deku, qui attendait tranquillement le métro. Il se retourna vers son assaillant et la surprise se traduisit sur son visage.

« Kacchan ! »

À l'entente de son surnom, le cœur de Katsuki loupa un battement. Décidément, il adorait quand Deku l'appelait par ce surnom. Non, plus qu'adorer, il aimait ça plus que tout. Ça le rendait spécial. Et bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait être spécial à ses yeux. Mais plutôt crever que de lui dire. Le métro venait de s'arrêter devant eux, les passagers en sortirent, et alors qu'Izuku allait s'engouffrer dedans, Katsuki le retint par la manches. Il avait légèrement baissé la tête, embarrassé de son propre geste. Le plus petit cessa tout mouvement alors que la petite voix du métro disait qu'il allait fermer ses portes.

« Ka...cchan ?

\- Parlons. »

Le disciple d'All Might sursauta à l'entente de sa voix. Puis il baissa la tête, lui aussi embarrassé. Il murmura un léger "d'accord" avant de se faire entraîner par Katsuki à la sortie du métro. Le plus petit attrapa son téléphone, prévenant sa mère qu'il rentrerait plus tard ce soir. Les deux comparses s'arrêtèrent dans un parc, non loin de l'endroit où ils étaient il y a peu. Izuku était assit sur un banc, un soda à la main alors que Katsuki était debout face à lui, la même chose dans sa main. Aucuns d'eux ne parlaient, tous deux un peu gênés. Izuku se lança.

« Kacchan ? De quoi voulais-tu qu'on... Parle ? »

L'interrogé ne répondit pas. Un autre silence gênant prit place. Le vert avait déposé sa canette à côté de lui et commençait à se triturer les manches.

« Arrête ça.

\- Que... Quoi ?

\- Tes manches. Arrête ça. Tu le fais que quand t'es mal à l'aise. »

Le vert hoqueta de surprise. Lui même n'avait pas remarqué ce tic nerveux. Le blond, se rendant compte de son agressivité, claqua sa langue. Le vert tressaillit.

« Enfin... Je veux dire... Hum. Ça me gène encore plus... »

Le vert ouvrit grand ses yeux et releva sa tête vert Katsuki. Il fut surpris de voir que celui-ci avait les joues légèrement colorées de gêne. Le comprenant, le blond tourna la tête et passa sa main devant les yeux du vert.

« Tch. Me regarde pas quand je suis comme ça stupide nerd. »

Le concerné craqua et piqua un rire franc, décidément, Katsuki ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner. Sentant que ce dernier commençait à perdre patience, il s'arrêta doucement.

« Désolé, je ne me moque pas de toi Kacchan... Plutôt de la situation. On ne sait plus comment communiquer tous les deux. »

Le cendré ouvrit grands ses yeux. Il avait raison. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Il n'arrive plus à communiquer avec son ami d'enfance autre que par la violence et les cris. C'était pitoyable, définitivement. Il se laissa tomber à côté de celui-ci, ne se gênant pas de poser sa tête sur l'épaule du petit vert. Il souffla alors qu'il commença à jouer avec ces mains.

« Sérieux, quand est-ce que c'est devenu comme ça... Fais chier. C'était plus simple avant... »

Izuku hocha la tête, ce qui eut pour effet de chatouiller le front du blond avec ses cheveux. Ce dernier cacha son sourire. Bizarrement, il aimait ce sentiment de proximité avec lui.

« On fait quoi du coup ? Demanda Izuku

\- J'sais pas foutu nerd...

\- On continu de faire comme si on se détestait ? Tes coups de poings parlent plus que des mots tu sais... »

L'explosif tiqua. Non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. S'il avait décidé de parler avec le vert c'était justement pour arranger les choses, et pas les compliquer. Il attrapa la main de son ami (?) dans la sienne, enlaçant leur doigt. Aujourd'hui il avait envie d'être sincèrement. Seulement aujourd'hui.

« Te moques pas de moi. Hors de question de continuer comme ça. »

Izuku sourit de toutes ses dents à l'entente de cette phrase. Il décida de se décaller un peu, histoire de coller des hanches à celles de Katsuki. Il posa sa tête contre la sienne.

« Dommage... J'aimais bien traduire tes coups de poing moi. J'ai d'ailleurs ma petite idée de celui d'aujourd'hui. »

Le blond releva la tête, interloqué. Il tourna la tête vers le disciple d'All Might, lui jettant un regard qui l'incitait à continuer. Le vert comprit.

« Dans ton langage j'aurais dit que ça voulais dire... "Putain de nerd tu me fais chier arrête d'être autant collé à Ochabidule !" J'ai bon ? »

Izuku tourna la tête vers lui, un sourire enfantin placardé sur ses lèvres. Inconsciemment, Bakugou rougit ce qui n'échappa pas le moins du monde au vert. Cela accentua son sourire. En voyant son visage si proche, Katsuki n'avait qu'une envie, de lui voler un baiser. Il avait tout juste le con. Alors pour concrétiser sa pensée, il plaqua ses lèvres sur celle du blond, lui volant un léger baiser. Elle rouvrant les yeux, il sourit malicieusement, voyant sa victime rouge.

« T'as raison abruti d'nerd. Donc m'énerve pas plus sinon je ne répondrais pas de mes actes après. »

Le détenteur du One for All rit de bon cœur face à la phrase de son ami. Il plaqua à son tour ses lèvres sur les sienne.

« Celui là, il veut dire "d'accord". »

Katsuki sourit en coin et plaqua une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, cette fois ci plus durement contre celles d'Izuku.

« Et lui il voulait dire "n'essaye même pas de faire ça avec un autre que moi". »

Izuku l'embrassa de la même façon que précédent. L'explosif s'arma d'un sourire narquois alors qu'il passa sa nuque derrière la nuque du vert, rapprochant dangereusement leur lèvres. Il plaqua une nouvelle fois ses lèvres contre les sienne, les mouvants ensemble avant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure et s'engouffrer sa langue dans la bouche de son amant, accentuant de baiser. De son autre main, il avait saisit le corps d'Izuku qui se retrouvait à présent assis à califourchon sur lui. Leur baiser se faisait de plus en plus langoureux alors que le petit Midoriya mouvait ses mains dans les cheveux en pétard du blond et que ce dernier le maintenait collé contre son torse. Il se séparèrent quelques instants plus tard, manquant d'air. Izuku posa son front contre celui de Katsuki avant d'encrer son regard envoûtant dans le sien. L'explosif ramena sa main contre la joue de son amant, souriant sincèrement.

« Lui, il voulait dire "Tu. Es. À. Moi." »

Pour toute réponse, Izuku s'empara à nouveau des lèvres de son présumé petit ami, entamant un baiser plus intense que le précédent. La température commençait sérieusement à monter dans le corps du blond, il stoppa le baiser à bout de souffle. Du même regard que précédemment, Izuku lui sourit.

« Je suis à toi depuis bien longtemps, Kacchan. »

Finalement, c'était pas si compliqué de trouver un nouveau moyen de communication.

Les plus subtiles trouveront la référence du manga qui a inspiré ce one-shot


End file.
